Just a little, fantastic human
by theresasociopathinmytardis
Summary: A visit to a strange planet will help the Doctor and Rose find the courage to admit their feelings, but the in-between isn't of the smoothest. 9/Rose, inspired by the wonderful song "Human" by Christina Perri.


_**This story was inspired by the beautiful song of Christina Perri "Human". It's unbeta'd, and English is not my native language, so all mistakes are mine. Reviews are more than welcome!**  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters in this story, all rights belong to BBC.**_

They were traveling through space and time together for quite a bit. When Rose agreed to go on an adventure with a complete stranger everything seemed better to her. The Doctor was an alien who travels everywhere and whenever with an even more alien ship disguised as an old police box. How much cooler could it get?

That wasn't the only reason why she said yes. When he first grabbed her hand and told her to run she felt a spark, and immediately trusted the Doctor. Sure he wasn't handsome, but he had his fair share of charm that pairs with a gigantic ego he used to mask a battered and bruised soul. There were times he would ramble not to let it show, and other times when his actions spoke instead of words.

But there was that one time when the Oncoming Storm pushed Rose too far. In the middle of an argument with Jack that was degenerating because of the building tension (was it the effect of the air of that unnamable planet where they'd been earlier?) she thought it was for the best if she intervened. She thought wrong. He snapped at her, his exact anger-spoken words were –Shut up, you stupid ape! It's entirely your fault if this idiot of a man has come aboard! Because you humans crave so much physical contact that you can't survive without even flirting with whatever breathes! You are just a little human, and I shouldn't have ever asked you to come with me!- . As soon as he spoke these words his eyes flickered with understanding at the horrible things he'd just said to his precious Rose, and watched in horror as her eyes filled up with tears and she ran away deep in the TARDIS.

-What have I done?- he said, still shocked. Jack approached tentatively

-The TARDIS just scanned the air of Santurnanialiantis…it releases a non-lethal and odorless toxin that stimulates the part of the brain that controls anger. Rose wasn't affected because she came back in the TARDIS earlier than us and inhaled only an insignificant amount of that toxin. I'm sorry, Doc.-

He patted the Captain's shoulder –It's all my fault, I should've checked before landing. I don't mean any of the words I said to you-

-I know, but Rosie doesn't, so go and apologize to her-

-But I didn't mean…-

-Go!-

The Doctor hurried through the infinite corridors of the TARDIS, feeling in his mind all of her disapproval.

_900 years old and you still don't feel the need to listen to me! And that poor girl…if you don't apologize NOW I won't let you in anymore!_

He knocked on her door insistently, feeling both of his hearts sink and his stomach clutch at the sound of every one of her sobs.

-Who is it? If you're Jack go away, I don't need your "comfort"!- she spoke with trembling voice.

-It's me, the Doctor-

He heard her gasp and sob again –I….go away, please!-

-Listen, Rose, I'm so, so sorry….-

-No- she sniffled –You're right, I'm only human. You could do better than a stupid girl-

-Rose, I didn't mean to…-

-Enough…enough, please.-

He sighed and dropped his shoulders –Let me know when you'll need me and I'll be there-

He went away, straight to his room and on the bed, trying to clear his mind from the "anger fog", and eventually he fell asleep. The TARDIS woke him up three hours later, with an urgent tug at the center of his brain.

-What is it? If we're not on a planet where grow only banana trees then leave me alone-

_It's the girl, Rose. _

Rose?! He thought with panic. Had she left because of him? Maybe Jack helped her go home.

_She found the instrument room, she's….go see yourself, you fool!_

The Doctor ran towards said room and stopped short when he saw Rose –his fantastic Rose- at the piano, her fingers testing the keys. He had a room full of all of his favorite instruments, among which a piano from Earth and a gallifreyan harp. Then Rose began to sing.

_I can hold my breath, I can bit my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days if that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile, I can force a laugh_

How many times has she thought this? How many were the times when she had put on a fake a smile for him despite her uneasiness?

_I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it, I can do it, I can do it_

This wonderful girl is now evaluating the hypothesis of leaving him, and it will be all his fault.

_But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart, 'cause I'm only human_

Yes, she is only a human. A fragile, tiny human, whose life is short and fragile like a soap bubble's to someone like Time Lords. Yes, she is only human, and that's what makes her perfect.

_I can turn it on, be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it_

She's the light in his brooding darkness, the spark of life that the lonely Doctor needed to not give up.

_But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart, 'cause I'm only human_

Rose Tyler always saw the best in everyone. Hell, even in a filthy, vicious Dalek she was able to see some good, and managed to stop it. A young girl saved millions of lives with her compassion and kind heart.

_I'm only human, I'm only human_

_Just a little human… I can take so much,'til I've had enough_

A young brave woman, who doesn't know how much she's worth, because people tend to underestimate her-just like he did earlier. And he regrets every single syllable that flowed through his mouth.

'_Cause I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart, 'cause I'm only human_

She stopped singing, exhaled heavily and stood, wiping away the tears that streamed on her face.

-That was beautiful, Rose Tyler- she jumped a little, and when their eyes met she immediately looked away.

The Time Lord took a few steps forward and held her gently by the shoulders. Taking as a good sign that she didn't flinch away, he lifted her chin up with his fingers and looked deep into her hazel-green eyes.

-I am very, truly, sorry. There are no excuses for my behavior. Well, except that we were poisoned by Santurnanialiantis' air….-

A corner of her mouth twitched slightly upwards, and he was encouraged to go on

-Remember what I told that Adam idiot? I only take the best. And you, my Rose, are what's best.-

-You…always call us stupid apes. If you think about it, you're being a hypocrite.-

-Why?- he asked a bit amused, seeing that she was talking to him

-Well, you love bananas. Apes love bananas, too, and you're a bit dense, sometimes. That makes you a stupid ape like me-

He lets out a hearty laugh –You really are fantastic!-

-I know-

-That's why I love you-

Her head snapped up, eyes wide –You what? It's the air talking, or…?-

The Doctor cut her off by kissing her fiercely. For too long he had craved to taste those full lips, to held her in his arms like that. And feeling that she was enthusiastically kissing him back wiped away all of his doubts.

When they pulled apart, breathless, she looked him in the eyes.

-I love you too, my Doctor. I don't want anybody else but you-

-I was still apologizing-

-Then go on- she said with a mischevious glint in her eyes before pulling him into another kiss, this time more intimate.

That night, many apologizes later, he looked down at the blonde curled up onto him, and thought that she was right: he really was a stupid ape for not having realized earlier that the tiny, yet tough, woman in his arms had loved him from the very beginning.


End file.
